Casual
by immortal7
Summary: How afraid are you to be happy? What are you willing to do about it? Kigo
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer: Yes I don't own the characters. Can spell to save for my life so this must be fanfic. Goes in to a corner and cries at how little but his mind her owns.

Casual

Kim got off the bed dragging a small blanket behind her. The blanket wrapped around her waist usually acted as a shield from the cold. However at the moment it lay on her body more as a cover in case the curtains were open. Kim entered the bathroom to clean up. She only halfheartedly attempted to turn the lights on in the darkened room. Yet after four tries she hit the switch. The newly illuminated room allowed her to stare at herself in the mirror. She noticed she no longer had that I'm guilty look on her face. It had disappeared six months after she started her current lifestyle. That was almost two years ago. Now it would be a sad look on her face for a long time. This was to be the last time for one of her visits. He going to propose today. Even if it crushed her own desires she would say yes. Because she was more willing to hurt herself than him. She hadn't been able to hurt him in their sixteen years of friendship and she couldn't start now.

A set of arms wrapped themselves around Kim's waist. "You don't have to say yes Kimmie." Kim leaned back in to the woman behind her letting the pale woman caress her for more likely the last time. "You deserve happiness too Pumpkin. You won't be happy and than you'll slowly die inside or snap." Kim didn't say a word, but she knew she had confided to the woman holding her that she was right. She huddled even closer in to her protector. Kin stared back into the mirror. First focusing on how Shego held her. Than taking Shego out of the picture staring at herself. Thinking how if they found out about her and Shego they would think this was how it had started. Yet they would be so wrong. It actual started backing High school. The last January of their careers. It started as a casual thing. It started with Bonnie.

Kim came in a huff from the gym. Slamming her fist in to a locker she just growled in disappointment. They just keep messing up. The routine was not that hard. Why could they not get it. That wasn't what pissed her off. They used Ron to tell her to back off. Just because he was her boyfriend right now did not mean anything when it came to leading this team. "Possible we need to talk." Kim turned around to see somebody that her mood just couldn't take right now. So Kim walked away heading to the showers hoping Bonnie took the hint. "Don't you dare turn away from me when I'm talking to you Possible." The voice now closer. Kim decided to ignore her anyway. She started striping down to take a cold shower to cool down.

The blow came unexpectedly. All Kim could do was rub her check where Bonnie had slapped her. "I'm still second in command of this team so you will stop ignoring me and acting like you are better than me." Kim actually stood there and just took the beating. She had not even tried to retaliate for the hit. "Now I know we have never been the cuddle buddy of friends that most people are with you, but the hell is going on? I mean that wasn't even a cheerleading routine out there. It looked more like a Kung-fu movie. I mean I usually go along with what you come up with because its good. However on this one I'm pulling rank."

"Your pulling rank to do what? Fine you know what I give your right the routine is to difficult. I'll come up with something else. There now leave me alone." Kim continued on with her plan. The cold water cascaded down her back. The shower how ever was not having the effect she had hope. Instead of focusing her mind on other problems it hammered her problem even closer to a fine focus point. "What am I going to do with this mess?"

"You could try talking about it." The voice startled Kim. She turned to face Bonnie. She must really be stressed if she didn't even notice Bonnie had not left. Bonnie had not even moved. Kim didn't even try to cover up she just glared at Bonnie. "Come on Possible not even you can handle everything so why don't you tell me what is bothering you."

"Sure like that's going to happen. Tell you all my deep dark secrets so you can laugh at me and tell everyone you see for a month. Yeah that sounds like a good plan to me." She blew past Bonnie rolling her eyes in the process. She grabbed a towel and opened her locker. "Are you going to follow me all day Bonnie?"

"I will till you talk to me." Kim laughed. "Your right. I on normal circumstances would use it against you. However right know your forcing me care because this is my ass on the line. Hell this is about all of this team. "

"What ever Bonnie. Its my problem I'll figure it out on my own so leave me alone." 

"No Possible this is all of ours problem. You out of your perfect form hurts everyone. Unlike you the scholarship we can get for wining this competition is needed. I know Tara is relying on it. Her grades simply are not good enough to get her another type of scholarship. So don't tell me this is not our problem. You wanted to be captain you just have to deal better." Bonnie smirked placing her hands on her waist. "So if not me talk to somebody." She left Kim standing there drying off and looking guilty.

Kim wandered school in a funk for the next three days. The routine was changed, but it still didn't have what it took. She could suddenly feel the weight of twelve other peoples life's on her. On top of her current mental problem she couldn't shake her self from the funk. She knew she needed to talk to somebody yet nobody came to mind that she wanted to confide to.

She closed her locker and slammed her head against it. _What am I going to do? Why can't I just tell him its over. I mean this is my life. _Kim took a deep breath and went to the gym. She had Cheerleading practice to get through and her week was over. She just wanted to go home and cry. Which was a new feeling for her. She never wanted to cry. Upon entering the gym all those feelings disappeared. "Where is everybody Bonnie?"

"I sent them home." The gym echoed her voice. Kim started taking deep breaths. She even tried to could to ten than back down. "Oh come off it Possible. I sent them home because you and me are going to have a nice long chat. Even if I have to force you to. I gave you three days to figure this out and for a girl that can do anything you seem to be unable to do this so speak up."

"And why should I Bonnie? Its you know what just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you about this okay. So drop it. " She headed for the gym lockers. The door didn't latch behind her so she figured that Bonnie was with her. She just didn't care any more. Its not like she would ever open up to her. "Just leave me alone Bonnie. I'm not even in the mood to do our usual bickering. I'm tired I'm going to take a shower and head home. So do what ever you want and leave me alone. "

"There you go again. So caught up in your little life you didn't even bother to question why I sent the squad home." Kim tensed at this. "Now lets call a truce. I can already guess why your down so drop the poor me act. Its so fucking pathetic coming form you."

Kim sat down on a bench. Head between her knees. "I guess you win Bonnie. If it gets you off my back I done listening to your false sentiment. If you must know its my relationship with Ron. I just don't want to be in it anymore."

"So I was right last year." Kim gave her a look. "Sorry please continue."

"Its not that I don't love the guy. I mean we've been best friends for years. Its just he really took this thing to fast. First he thinks I'm going to dump him because he wasn't a sports player. And lets not keep the list going. The thing that's really bothering me is he wants to 'give ourselves to the ultimate act of love'." Bonnie looked about to fall over laughing at the comment. "He said it not me. I think its cool that sex is this deep connection, but I can tell he pushing it because he thinks if he takes my virginity I'll love him forever. The thing is I'm not ready for that. Not the whole forever thing its just I don't want to rush in to some thing that important you know?" Kim lowered her head even farther in to her knees whispering "That and I'm not sure if I'll be any good at it."

Bonnie brought her head up at the last comment. "You mean you been sulky because you can't tell Stoppable no. Plus to top it off you are having sexual anxiety attack. Please do continue I don't think I will ever get entertainment like this ever again. I mean where else can I get this kind of. I'm sorry continue."

"And this is why I didn't want to talk to you. And for your information its not that I don't want to have sex its I don't want to have sex with Ron." She let out with a growl than covered her mouth.

Bonnie perked up even more. "So little Miss Perfect is human so who do you want to do it with?" Kim got of the bench and headed for the shower. "Oh no you don't your not dodging the question that easy Possible. "

"Just drop it and we can pretend that this conversation never happened. Now I'm going to take a shower, go home, kill myself, and I won't have a problem any more. Now I talked to somebody so leave."

"Come on. That wasn't talking that was stuff I could have guess from the prom last year. I can even guess why this is bothering you so much. You don't want to hurt him so you haven't dumped him like you dump everybody else."

Kim turned around to Bonnie. "Why do you care so much about who I want? Is there some sick pleasure you get from it?"

"No I just want to see what would finally make you keep them around for longer than two days and stay happy."

"To tell you the truth I'm not sure myself. I find myself attracted to a lot of things."

Bonnie stepped forward and smirked. This was too good. Kim's comment could be taken a lot of ways. She could have a lot of fun tormenting the naïve red head with this. "So Possible does this mean you are attracted to girls?" Here it comes she is going to dodge the question and half way die from embarrassment.

"Sometimes why." Bonnie almost tripped over self. "What did you think I would be embarrassed to say that. I'm around beautiful girls all the time. Hell Bonnie your one the most beautiful girls in school. That is until you open your mouth." Bonnie stood there waiting to retaliate.

"Are you hitting on me Possible."

"No just stating a fact. You would bring more people around you if you quit acting like a bitch all the time. And stop calling me Possible. Its Kim."

"I'll call you want I like."

"See that's the attitude. If you didn't act better than everyone more people would treat you like a person instead of an object to be feared."

"Your no better. People don't confront you either with your anything is Possible for a Possible slogan. Your arrogance is outstanding."

"I'm arrogant. I'm just trying to help people."

"What ever. We both know some part of you enjoys the thrill and you shove the no big façade in all of our faces. I'm a hero. I save the world."

"Yeah at least my whole personality is not based on my sister's approval."

"You look for your parents and everybody else's."

"Do not."

"Yes you do. Face it Kim if the world turned on you the break down would be huge."

"Oh please. I'm bound to piss the world of some time. I'm not that damn fragile."

"This coming for someone worried about the reaction of one guy."

"Yeah at least it's a caring individual. Just look at you sisters."

"Leave my sisters out of this. They are both very successful and beautiful. Why wouldn't I want to be like them?"

"I don't know they are both abusive bitches and they are know where near as beautiful as you. Personality counts to. They are only worry and be nice to themselves. At least you care and worry about other people."

"Yeah they are bitches aren't they." Bonnie sat there and looked around the locker room. "Can we just drop this?"

"Sure"

"I'm the first person you told about liking girls am I not?"

"How did you guess?"

"Your facial expression told me."

"Not to freaked out are you?"

"I'd be a hypocrite if I was."

"You mean."

"Yes, Brick is a cover that's why we broke up so much. I didn't want anyone to know. Till I hit college at least." 

"Why are you telling me now?"

"Because I'm done fighting. In eight months I'll probably never see you again for like ten years. I don't want to look back and be embarrassed of myself to much. I mean all this is because of a popularity match that won't matter in one year let alone ten. So truce."

"Wow that's really mature of you Bonnie."

"I have my moments."

"You do don't you. That and you always were bluntly honest. So yeah truce.

"You think I'm honest Possible?"

"I do. You even said everyone afraid to confront me, but you never have been."

"True. So you ready to tell me why the thought of sleeping with Ron irks you so bad?"

"Only if you tell me why you hate him so bad."

"Okay."

"I just don't know where to begin. No that's a lie it boils down to the fact I've now him so long it would be almost incest. Every time he mentions it and I have images along the line as trying something with the tweebs. Him even commenting on it and how most other couples do is the equivalent of a two hour long cold shower. I can get as far as kissing him. Even than its nothing more that a quick peck on the lips. I think we have had only like five truly deep kisses and each time I brushed my teeth for twenty minutes."

Bonnie silently started laughing. "Well at least you gave him a step up from what I was going to give him. He's a creep in my book. Okay maybe not a creep, but at least something disturbing."

"Your turn I spilt with why I haven't slept with him. Why don't you like him?" Kim letting Bonnie's comments slide for the moment.

"He is a moron. Don't get me wrong sure he has his moments, but most of the time those moments come is because somebody has to push him. He's a complete spaz that only has make it as far as he has is because you pushed him this far. He is so completely dependent on others its sad. The only thing he does for himself is eat. He has everything he can dream of with out having to really try to get it. Or even deserve it. I completely understand helping your friends, but you baby him."

"Come on those reasons are a little weak. Maybe I do baby him a little to much, but that's not reason to hate him. SO what is the real reason?"

Bonnie stared at the floor. "He has you and its useless no matter how wrong he is for you he will always have you. No matter what you say now. Sooner or later he will have you." the words coming out softly. "And it fucking pisses me off. Besides knowing him for so long and him following you to help with you missions because he was the only one you allowed around you at the time. What makes him so worthy of you? Tell me. Tons of us want to know why he gets you and we aren't allowed a chance. There that's why I hate him. He's a undeserving pig that gets the hero by acting like an imbecile."

Kim let the silence fill the room. The moment was sinking in that Bonnie was basically hitting on her in the only way Kim would have ever listened to her. "You must think I'm a real idiot for thinking of reasons to stay with him when I don't what to?"

"You have know idea."

"Well what would you do if you were me?"

"I would dump the retard and get with the hot woman next to you. Yet we know that is not going to happen. Because you don't want to hurt him. Well what about the rest of us? Do you want to hurt us to?"

"Well what do you want me to do? One way or another I hurt somebody. Its just ripping me apart."

"What I want you to do is give me a chance. A taste. I am not stupid enough to think you will choose me. In the long run I almost worried that nobody can take you from him. No matter what we do. So I won't use stupid words like ultimate act of love or something along those lines. I want you to give me a taste and maybe after I quenched my thirst a little and it will be enough. A taste to lessen this hunger that has filled me for three years. And if I'm lucky the taste will shake you enough for when the person who deserves you has a chance. Great now I sound like a beggar."

"No you don't. If anything you sound like a person baring there soul with the courage to try and get what she wants. I must be sounding like a coward.'

"No your just more worried about someone else over your self like always. You sound like a damn bleeding heart. Which you are."

"So what do we do after this?"

"I guess we never speak of it and just keep going on like we have for the last five years." Bonnie frowned at her own idea.

Kim shook her head signaling she wouldn't allow it. "No I like how we talked right here. I'm not going to pretend it didn't happen. I can't play it that way."

"So what we going to do be best friends?'

"No, how about friends though. I mean it would seem weird at first for everyone. I don't care though."

"Well glad we had this talk I'm leaving since you seem to be doing well enough to move on."

Bonnie got up and headed to the locker room doors. Kim reached out and turned her around. "What would you qualify as a taste?" Bonnie stood there about to answer. Kim had latched on to her lips wildly. Bonnie struggled for a moment before she realized who was kissing her. She returned it just as harsh as Kim gave. After about a minute and a half Kim pulled away. "What is you definition of a taste? I want to know if we are on the same page."

Bonnie gave her answer in the form of a shove that placed Kim in to a wall. Kim felt rejected for a moment staring at the floor unable to feel pride in her sneak attack seconds ago. Hearing a click she thought Bonnie had left. Finally daring herself to look up. Bonnie was standing there waiting for the moment to strike. As Kim looked up she felt Bonnie's lips back on hers. They kept at it for what seemed like hours. The whole world stopped and neither cared. Bonnie wanted her taste and Kim wanted a release.

The mirror came back into focus for Kim. Her thoughts still on Bonnie. They had kept it up for months. Seven months exact right up to the day she left to go to Hawaii for school. It was always a casual affair. They never planned on it. All except the last day. Kim planned it since she knew it was last time with the brunette. They had already come to terms it was not permanent. They even talked about the future. Kim had confided in her most of her secrets and Bonnie gave up just as much. After Bonnie left Kim and went after what she really wanted. The woman holding her in her arms right know. The mirror started to blur for a moment again. Yet it stopped when Shego slide her tongue down her neck. This focused Kim's vision back to the present. The picture was perfect in her eyes. She had Shego and that was a good thing. Over the last two years she had yet to come across a man strong enough for her taste. It had always been women. The words Bonnie said came back to her hauntingly. Shego had told her repeatedly that only she deserved her. Kim even silently agreed with her. Was she strong enough to tell the truth and stay where she wanted? Could she choose herself over someone else? The mirror stared back her. Shego's eyes were closed as she nibbled on her neck. Kim realized that she was being spoken to and had not heard a single word. This was suppose to be the last time. It had been so chaotic from the start. At first it took a month to come to terms with each other. Than they would only do what they could when they found a little free time. Now they could verily go three days with out seeing each other. Could she say the same about Ron? When had she last seen the blonde boy? The mirror stared back at her. It seemed as if she was giving her self a death glare for even thinking about leaving the woman behind her. She knew this was not the last time. Even marriage would not separate them. So why was she trying to fight herself. She had a right to be happy. She had made so many people happy over herself. SHE HAD A RIGHT TO BE HAPPY. "I have a right. I know I do."

Shego blew softly in to Kim's ear. "Yes you do Pumpkin. So make your self happy for once. And I promise to fulfill where you don't succeeded. " Kim turned her head and kissed her partner on the lips.

"We'll I better call Bonnie she said I never could choose anyone over him. And I just can't find myself choosing anyone over you. I think she owes be a bottle of Grey Goose now." Completely turned around know the towel on the floor. "I want you right now, but I have to behave so I meet him in time."

"You know what Kimmie I'm going to be selfish and keep you since your not his any way." And with that she picked Kim up and sat her down on the bathroom counter. "Maybe I should mark my territory before I let you lose in to the wild. Can't have anybody thinking you're a stray now can we."

"Oh yes because the pound or some concerned person will just take me home feed me and clothe me. Next thing I know and you will be putting a collar around my neck." Shego let out a small laugh to the comment.

"Well how else do you recommend that I let ever one know that your mine? And since I know you don't like you pretty little neck massacred I think a collar would be a good conversation piece."

Shego bent forward and started to slowly part the lips of the red head on her counter. It seemed to be going just how she wanted to until the silence was broken with the sound an object bouncing on the counter. "Princess, you didn't happen to bring a toy with you this mourning did you? " the question stated the unnecessary though. "And you want to know why I want to kill the blonde haired bastard." Than a smirk crossed her face. "Yet remind me to thank him later. This got a strange look on Kim's face followed by a slight moan escaping from her seal lips. "Yes remind me to tell him his persistence to always keep calling you till you answer was just what I needed to this mourning." The pleasure raced across Kim's face. Shego continued to smirk until Kim broke. The red head finally gave in to what she was holding back from achieving. Her body followed with the moan.

"Fuck." This grabbed Shego's attention. Kim only cussed in special cases and bed was never one of them. She looked up to see the red head holding the back of her head. "Just when I was getting . Fuck that hurt." Shego just sat down and started laughing. "What are you laughing at this is your fault."

This caused Shego to laugh even harder. "Well maybe you should have been able to hold out longer. Or control your body better Pumpkin." The glares Kim had been giving her didn't let up. "Or am I just that good and your can't control your self around me and your phone." With that Kim started laughing with the Raven haired woman.

The moment completely trashed thanks to the laughter brought Kim back to her earlier thinking. The mirror image she look at of her self seemed strangely. Than she realized she was just noticing that her whole body was glowing. She was finally going to do the right thing and be honest with every body and that included her self. She had just been delusional earlier and than to afraid to grant herself happiness. Yet she could tell already that this was for the best. Looking back to the green skinned female in front of her and smile so hard her checks hurt. How had some thing so unexpected and make her so happy. They were never uptight around each other and never forcing each other in to the others lives. They keep the air how it had began casual and calm. Yeah she could be happy just like this.

A/N this is an idea if been working on for a while and I just got around to finishing. I hope you enjoyed it. And for anybody who reads this and my other story I will update soon real life came in disappointed me and gave me some fire. Review and comment on my Lovely spelling I know it sucks. Flame or just move on with a smile on your face. Later everyone


	2. Chapter 2

-1Disclaimer: currently trying to get an option to rent to own but no luck so far.

A/N Okay my dreaded rant. Not much to rant about actually it's a first I'm sure. Of course this could because I just found out that Boondocks season two starts in two weeks. Any way moving on this is a sequel that may or may not live up to the first installment. This is for everybody that has review, but the main inspiration came from Ffordesoon who left a great email so I just had to write this. I only hope this works for you. As usual I can't spell or use grammar properly for some reason so I apologize in advance. And yes I know Ron will seem OOC, but people have to grow up sometime. Any way on with the fic

Italics mean thoughts.

chapter 2 the morning of beginnings and of ends

The morning always started the same. His bed would be empty. The alarm clock would blare some hit from the eighties. Today it began with Roxanne and ended with the weather. The lump laying under the comforter began to rise as he had for the last two years. The same routine was not lost on him. The morning sun would not be rising for another three hours and even than it would not greet him. He had a strict schedule and would not stop it for anyone.

The bathroom light illuminated the shallow covers features. The blonde man glanced into the mirror as he grabbed the tooth brush from its container. The mirror gave him no visions of the past, present, or future. All it did was tell him he need to shave later before his shift stated. And he agreed with his vintage to the point of nodding his head as if to answer some unasked question. This was normal for him in every regard.

Ron gave the mirror image of himself one last glance and wandered out into the bedroom to grab a pair of jeans and tee-shirt. The delivery truck would be at the restaurant in forty minutes which left him just enough time to grab a cup of coffee and jet out the door. As he got up form the bed with his shoes on he looked over to the other side of his bed. The pain of seeing it empty staked his heart once again much like it had for the last year. The loneliness came back every morning. If only she would give up those little missions. Sure he knew that she would try to keep this pace up outside of high school, but they were both entering their twenties and he was the only one with any direction to the future. She just wandered and vagabonded.

_Why does she keep this ridiculous lifestyle going. I mean I know that she loves the rush, but all she does is jump mission to mission. Her apartment never seems to be used. Why won't she listen to me and settle down a little. I mean is it so much to ask for that I want her to spend some time with me. We been dating for close to four years and I'm lucky if she spends her birthday with me._

He was brought from his thoughts as the ding on the coffee pot indicated he was going to be late for the delivery truck unless he got out now. The only thing going for him at the moment was the fact the area had absolutely no traffic at five in the mourning. So he just drifted afraid to feel he thoughts he had been allowing to surface for the last two weeks. Kim might not have know it but he new she was not being totally honest with him. She had since the graduation started to do more extensive undercover work. Not that he minded but she told him some of the lovely tendencies that threw him off. She had promised to not let her work linger in her personal life. However that one little mark on the base of her collar bone four weeks ago had set him off.

Ron was brought back from his thoughts as a horn blared behind him. A little Volvo was trying to get him to move on the green light. Slamming his fist down on the steering wheel Ron gunned it from the line. Why the hell did she get to him so bad. The whole situation was slowly pissing him off. He pulled into the parking lot of his restaurant and got out for the fresh air. The idea on how to solve their had struck him in a slight dream. He would propose to her. Sure it sounded cliché but he had a purpose be hind the whole thing. He want to see how she would act to it. This had to be what she wanted since they were still dating. Its been four years and they still didn't do things couples do. Hell he was dating her and it was still like being in the friend zone of hell.

_Okay I need to cleat my head and just put away this truck coming in. _The moments passed with manual labor consuming him. _At least my pants don't fall down anymore. That was always so embarrassing. Man I hope she actually shows up today. I really want to talk to her. We never talk anymore. Damn it I told myself I would quit thinking about her. Why do I do this to myself. Everybody says we ether look perfect together and how touching it is to see two friends become so much more. Or they ask how much longer till we realize we are no good for each other this way. I wonder the closer we were suppose to become the farther she ran. What did I do that screamed at her don't touch. _

Ron moved to the far refrigerator wall and started shifting through the varies produce he obtained. He never used anything that was over two days old in his place. He likes to think it created a better flavor for his food. Glancing at his watch he made a move into the office. He grabbed the cordless and dialed a number he had over twelve years ago memorized.

"Hello, Dr. P. Its Ron I need to ask you a question. Know I'm fine and yes everything with the restaurant is doing good. What I'm calling to tell you is I'm going to ask Kim to marry me tomorrow." Ron turned out the office. He glanced out the office. He could swear he heard somebody out here. Maybe all those years of chasing after shady characters and wannabe world conquers was slowly making him jumpy. "Sorry about that Dr. P. was just letting you know to make sure its okay that I ask. I know it seems a little old fashion, but I felt like I should. Thanks we'll call and tell you how it goes."

He glanced at the clock on his wall he still had a half an hour before Kim said she would meet him. So he started to wander around the rest of the restaurant to make sure it received a proper cleaning the night before. His wandering took a little over twenty minutes. As he entered the office again his cell went off. With out even looking at the ID he answered. "Hello. Oh hey KP I was just waiting for you. I was going to make you breakfast and all that good stuff. What oh you can't make it. Sure I under stand I mean you have a demanding job. I love you. See you tomorrow. Yeah I know your sorry. Love you." he ended the conversation and shut is phone quietly. Glancing down at the device he pulled his arm back and threw it into the wall. "God damn it. Every other time its some other god damn excuse. I'm so sick of this tag along existence. Why do I want to marry her again? That's right I love her. Okay enough pity party I have critics coming tonight."

The night fell around him close to what he called normal. The critics had come and seemed impressed with the place. He had spent two years creating a unique dining experience for the customers. It may not be the best yet , but Ron had hope of it being close. He placed a call to Kim telling her to meet him at noon. Than laid his head down on his pillow. Then sleep actually came to him close to instantaneous for once. He stayed on the left side of the bed. His last thoughts before laying down were of Kim. She had not even tried to contact him for what time to come around. She never ignored him for a whole day after blowing off a date. He was a little worried about her, but knew she could handle herself.

The alarm clock blared. It was four already. He had only gotten three hours of sleep this time. Not that it mattered. To tell the truth he was nervous about what was going to happen at lunch today. For the first time in a year he was going to take a day off. It had taken months of self preparation to get to this point. He got up and placed himself into his normal routine. Deciding to shave earlier than normal he got dressed and head to the store to put away his normal produce selection.

Slowly the time slide forward to ten. Ron picked up his phone and dialed the same number that he had three times in the last twenty four hours. The voice mail hit in his first three times after a total number 7 rings each. He just looked at the device like it had some how turned against him. Almost to the point of throwing the small phone arcos the room again he heard her voice. "Just when I was getting . Fuck that hurt." a small chuckle could be heard close than Kim's words. "What are you laughing at this is your fault."

The voice closer to the phone laughed harder bring a small frown to his face until he identified it as a woman. "Well maybe you should have been able to hold out longer. Or control your body better Pumpkin." Ron felt the phone in his hand crack as her recognized the voice that was laughing. Not only that, but laughing with Kim and not in her usual teasing manor. "Or am I just that good and your can't control your self around me and your phone." With that Kim started laughing with the person Ron had identified as Shego. He held his cell out and stared at it for a few minutes. Than calmly hit end on the key pad.

Setting the phone on his bed Ron moved through the house like he had been shot. _How could she? I mean I haven't heard her laugh like that since New Years day last year. But come to think of it she was only laughing when she came in. She clamed up after a hour into the gathering of family and friends. The green lipstick. How long has she been doing this? I can't marry her if she just going to be a slut behind my back. How could she do this to me? What happened that she had to seek comfort in that that bitch. Oh my god Kim was fucking anther woman is that the problem with us. She's gay and she couldn't tell me She must have thought I was going to freak or her parents were going to freak jeesh my girlfriends gay. God her and Shego. That's so hot. Great now I'm thinking like Kim's brothers. But still that is so hot. What am I going to tell her? Is she just going to let this keep going because she is afraid at how we act. How could she treat me like this. Did she really think so little of me that I would not be her friend if she was gay._

_Stop that thinking right know. You know she would trust you with something like that so quit bad mouthing her. Think about it this is Kim we are talking about. Would cause Kim to keep something like this as a secret. _

_Nothing I can think of. _

_Your not going to make me say this are you? If I do Your calling Bonnie up and telling her that your are an idiot and She was right._

_What are you going on about?_

_Jesus we are dense on the outside aren't we. She didn't want to hurt you and couldn't figure out how to tell you. This is Kim we are talking about. When was the last time she ever truly hurt us?_

_Not sure. Does she really think that I would put her happiness over mine?_

_No but She would put hers under yours. Its just how she operates._

_True this is shaping up to be a great mourning. _

_Look at it this way Yori still wants to get her hands on us and other things._

_True but I don't want her thinking she is a rebound. Because I do car for her._

_She wont be. Besides what can you loose. _

_Why do you sound like Rufus?_

_Random thought processes on who you listened to the most. _

_God the bachelorette party and the bachelor party could be together. All girls._

_You have been hanging out with the tweebs to much. Do you think you can handle this now?_

_Yeah._

_Okay well next time you have a breakdown I will try to get here sooner._

Ron gazed out of his own face. He was sitting down at his dinning room table and had apparently been there for a while. He got up grabbed his keys and headed to the garage. "I should at least get this day over with. I mean what the worse that can happen?"

The next two hours swept past him in a blur and for once and he sat down in a cornor table. After the next hour or so he doubted he would want to be seen and this was the best table in the place to hide in. Flipping open his cell he saw it was ten minutes after twelve. He started to get worried that she would not show again. "Hey Ron you there?" He looked up and saw his red headed beauty waving her hand in front of his face. He gave her a quick look over and saw obvious bite mark just under her chin. He felt his fist clinch again, but caught himself and unballed his fist. "You okay Ron?"

"Not really KP. In truth I don't think I've been okay for a while." He watched her face sink in and wanted desperately to feel good about it. "I had a really interesting phone call today. You want to hear about it?"

She sat down before answering. "Sure."

"First thing first. Kim I want you to be honest with me." He stopped and stared back into her green eyes. He wanted to run and cry, but he wasn't in High school anymore. "Do you see us together in ten years? And if you can see us are we happy?"

She closed her eyes. He could tell she was fighting really hard with herself. "Truthfully Kim. Do you want to be with me?"

"I'm afraid your going to hate me if I answer that. I don't want to lose you."

"Kim when have I ever left you? You know me better than that."

"Still doesn't take away the fear. I don't think we will work out Ron." Her words coming out quietly.

"Kim you can do anything. Even break up with me."

"But I never wanted to hurt you." With that Kim started to cry so Ron went over and held her to him.

"Does she make you happy?" She just nodded her into his chest. "Than just let her know and I'll remind her when you bring he over that I will kill her if she breaks your heart." And he held her so that she knew he wasn't going to leave her alone in a teary mess.

After awhile she stopped crying and moved her head from him. Than a look of terror flashed across her face. She pulled back as if waiting for the other shoe to drop. "How did you know it was a her?"

Ron smiled slightly to himself. She had finally caught up with the conversation. "Remember that phone call I told you abut." He didn't wait for her to answer. "It was this mourning when I was trying to get a hold of you. You guys must have flipped open the phone and I heard part of the conversation."

"Than why are you still talking to me? Why aren't you mad at me?" Her eyes expressed the fear of losing her best friend better than any other part of her body.

"I was. I almost broke my phone over it. Yet I thought about it and I want to apologize to you if you felt that I would ever allow you to place your happiness under mine. In Fact I had a near nervous break down about it. But above all things Kimberly I want you to be happy and if I can't do it than how can I be mad at you."

"Still are you sure your going to be okay with this?"

"No, but I want to be okay with it. We haven't exactly been fair with each other for a while." Pausing to let the words sink in to both him and her. "So did you know it sounds really funny when you swear?"

Her face flushed. "Oh my god you heard than part?" She buried her face in her hands. The act so simple brought the first real smile to Ron's face in almost three years he felt something back in him he had his best friend back.

He stood up and helped her stand up to. He gripped her in to a hug and lifted her chin so she could look him in the face. _Where do we go from here? Oh where do we go? _Yet the sparkle that danced in her green irises told him his answer. "So you're going to have to tell me how little miss law and order ended up with one of the most wanted criminals in the world. And don't worry about it if its a long a story I got all day." He gripped her hand and lead her out the main entrance of the restaurant. The rays of sunshine illuminated the dining area. Only making the ring left in its box on the table glitter the shine marking its features as those of a pair of emeralds surrounding the diamond for a second before the darkness took the area back blanketing the engagement piece in darkness.

E/N of course I had to have the last word. As usual read, review, flame, or just move on. I hope you all enjoyed this. I don't mind criticism so tell me I'm wrong the worst that could happen is your right and I have to admit it. LOL. Well later everyone


	3. Chapter 3

-1Disclaimer: Don't own. Its sad I know.

A/N Here is the third part of Casual. Hope you enjoy. Gonzo is the beta so any mistakes you find are mine. Well on with the story.

Casual Ch. 3 What the hell am I doing and why should I be doing it.

Shego patted down the invisible wrinkles from her dress for the second time in five minutes. She knew this because the clock on the far wall was moving slow and allowing her to keep track of the time second by second. The room she was currently in had no mirrors more than likely due to the fact she didn't think it would have been a good thing for her to be able to stare at herself and scream at every imperfection. Wiping her face down with her hands, she jumped at the sound of a knock on the door. She went over to the door and opened it without stopping. Her nerves were on edge and she could not take any more. She was leaving. "Oh no you don't! Get back in this room, you." Shego looked down at the hand pushing her back into the room she had been stuck in for the last twenty minutes. It had a dark tan glaze over it. If she had looked farther, she would have seen the rest of the tan arm to go with it. "Come on, I've been back three days and I've been meaning to have a talk with you anyway."

Shego just stared at the brunette in front of her like she had lost her mind. "And who do you think you are to tell me what I can and can't do?" Shego crossed her arms trying to show that she was more in control of herself than she really was. "I'm pretty sure that you couldn't stop me if you tried." Her attitude clearly trying to intimidate the shorter woman in front of her.

"Please, I can stare Kim down. Do you think you scare me? Besides, if you hurt me or run all I have to do is go into the next room and she'll hunt you down." Bonnie returned Shego's act with her arms crossed over her chest. Shego just sat back down in the chair, lowering her head into her hands. She felt Bonnie come over to her and place a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, this isn't anything like the person Kim told me she's been in love with for three years." With that comment, Shego did lift her head and stare at the younger woman.

"She told you that?" The fear and anxiety in her voice could be seen by anyone. "I mean, I know she told me, I just didn't think she believed herself enough to tell anyone else how she felt."

Shego watched as Bonnie let out a chuckle to herself at the comment. Finally allowing it to subside, Shego noticed the young woman realized she was laughing out loud. "I'm sorry. I'm just thinking about this one time when Kim and I had our thing going on that we fought over."

Shego raised her head even further indicating she wanted to be let in on the joke. "Okay, are you sure you want to hear this?" She just nodded her head, too afraid to speak at the moment. "It was a week before we graduated."

--Flashback--

Kim knocked on the widow until it finally slid open. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS, POSSIBLE?" The woman standing clad in only a sports bar and a pair of shorts screamed at the figure on her windowsill. "I mean, not everyone can keep your schedule! Its Fucking four A.M!" Kim backed up for a moment obviously taken back by the ferocity of the female in front of her.

"Why are you yelling at me? You said, and I quote, 'no matter what time it is, before you go home form this mission, stop by.' Well, it just finished, so stop yelling at me and help me in. In case you haven't noticed, you have a small ledge and I'm having trouble staying balanced as tired as I am right know." As if to almost prove her point, Kim started to wobble. Bonnie reached forward and brought the red head into her room. When she finally got her in, Bonnie noticed that the world saver was covered in bruises and her clothes were in tatters. The redhead felt more like dead weight than a person as she was helped over to the bed.

"What did you fight tonight, a herd of trucks?" Bonnie spoke softly as she trailed the scratch marks all across Kim's back and arms. "I mean, I thought you knew better than to take something on that would hurt you this bad." Her concern started to creep into her voice.

"I'm fine. Honestly Bonnie." Kim spoke slowly trying to stifle the yawn coming out her mouth. "I just need some rest and I'll be okay in the morning." With that Kim proceeded to fall backward on Bonnie's bed, asleep before she landed from exhaustion.

At first, Bonnie started to freak out at Kim's sudden state of unconsciousness until she saw that the red head was breathing normally. So she went over to inspect the other woman. Sure enough, she was scratched all over. In some places her clothes had been burned off. Bonnie could do nothing, but start to peel off the redhead's shirt that obviously wasn't going to last the night anyway. Slowly, she untied Kim's shoes allowing her the ability to start with removing her pants. If anyone would have looked in it would have appeared that the girl on the bed was getting teased at how slowly Bonnie was taking to undress the girl. "Well at least you're not bleeding everywhere." Bonnie startled herself when her thoughts came out her mouth. After refocusing herself, Bonnie got Kim to roll almost off the bed and get under her covers. After gently pushing the girl in further to the wall, Bonnie herself got in and spooned up behind her guest.

Reaching her arm over to bring the other woman closer, Bonnie slowly drifted back to sleep with her face all snuggled into a red mane of hair. Just on the verge of being completely incoherent, her bedmate started mumbling in her sleep. The fact she was mumbling brought the brunette back to a more conscious state. "Umm… Shego." That one name caused Kim to almost throw Bonnie right out of her own bed. All she could think was how she was being pushed to the side for a woman that didn't even acknowledge her presence unless fists were being thrown. That is until she looked closer at the scratches and figured maybe she was just reliving the fight. So she got back into bed and snuggled back up to Kim, squeezing her harder than before just to lap up the aura of the woman in her arms.

--End Flashback--

Shego looked into the eyes of the former cheerleader in front of her. They were misting up as she told the story. She wanted to thank her, but could tell that the woman still had a little more story to tell. "That was just the first time you know. She mentioned you only when she was unconscious at first, but it didn't hurt that much. I always tried to believe it was because you guys had fought that night. Even unconscious, she limited herself when thinking of you. It made me feel better when she mentioned me as well. Her voice just had something to it that even if she just whispered my name I knew I was who she really was thinking about. It made me feel like maybe just maybe I wasn't just some fling that was going to be tossed aside in in four months because I was leaving and she wasn't coming with." Bonnie stopped and just stared at the older woman for a few seconds. "Its just… her voice always seemed to get higher when she brought you up. I had this sound of unshakable pride. And wanted to know just what it was that you did that was so great. Why couldn't I compare to you? I completely forgot she was dating the idiot. It just became this drive to hold her away form you as long as I could." Bonnie stopped and sat down slowly catching her breath.

Shego stared at the woman who was obviously still in love with Kim. She stayed in her chair afraid of what she might do to the her. "And slowly I realized that you were better for her." The voice brought Shego back to looking at the brunette's face. "I mean, you guys were different enough that you wouldn't be the same person, but you could hold your own against her to. Well, at least better than I could, but the most important thing that let me let her go was the aftermath. I don't think I could, then or even now, keep seeing her come home day in and day out beat up. It killed me every time I had to just look at the pain she was in. I don't think I could ever let her keep doing it. Eventually I would have snapped and asked her to stop."

Bonnie stopped for a second and paced closer to the pale woman than sat down in the only other chair in the room. "In fact I asked her a couple of times why she felt this reckless desire to protect something for somebody that didn't care about her one way or another? She told me because she had to. She gave me this lame power and responsibility speech. Which I might add was a total rip off. Then she said something else. It made her feel good. Now that was an emotion I could live with. Selfishness is something I had perfected over the years, yet she could never do anything as easy as that. I asked what part made her feel good. And it came down to you. The fight and the aftermath. Kim is such an adrenaline junkie I doubted anyone could fulfil her desires. And here you are going to run. I guess, maybe, I had thought she would pick somebody over me that had more of a spine."

Shego just tried to stop form hitting the girl in front of her. How dare somebody have the nerve of calling her a coward. Letting herself calm down enough to talk. Which she would admit was due to Kim's influence in her life she spoke. "You're just trying to get under my skin." Shego walked up to the door and moved on through the threshold. "I'm going to the kitchen. Why don't we get a drink while Princess finishes her bath." She saw Bonnie's eyes widen at the nickname, but blew it off. Shego led them to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, rummaging through the contents. "We have orange juice, apple juice, Patron, milk, bottled water, and of course our newly acquired bottle of Grey Goose. Anything sound good to you?" Shego grabbed a bottle of water for herself and looked back at the woman behind her.

"I'd like a shot of vodka, but seeing as we're leaving soon, just give me a bottle of water as well." Shego shrugged and threw the bottle in her hand to Bonnie and grabbed another.

She walked past the tan woman and knocked on the bathroom door. "Princess you have ten minutes to get your ass out of the tub or we're gonna be late." She listened to a muffled reply and headed back to their room. The bed hadn't been made yet from when they had decided to get out of it so she just flopped down on to a section with the most comforter. She realized Bonnie hadn't followed her and sighed. The room had things that started to jump out at her. She couldn't remember when her black and green color scheme had begun to have mixes of red and yellow added to it. Hell. her sheets were such a light red they could be identified with pink. She can remember a time when the thought of the color would piss her off and now she was wrapping herself in it trying to remember the night before in as many details as possible. Her room had become a mix of themselves and she could only smile at the project in work.

The fact that she was wrapping herself up in the piece of cloth she had passed out with on top of Kim the night before relaxed her as she could smell the red head all around it. She closed her eyes and tried to watch a replay of the night before as accurate as she could. She could feel her heart pick up its pace as a quick flash of sensation buzzed her mind on how Kim's lips felt on the back of her calf. She felt herself shudder as the same ticklish vibration danced across her body. "You know its rude to have fun without inviting me right?" Shego looked up and saw the face that belonged to the lips she was currently thinking about.

"I wasn't doing anything. Not my fault I like to think about you." Shego reached up and dragged Kim on top of her. "Now if you're so concerned about me not having fun without you, why don't you join me?"

Shego watched the smile on her red headed princess lift upward as she considered the request. "What has gotten into you lately, Shego?" The smile Shego was adoring had lessened a bit. "Not that I mind, but you've been… You've been downright giddy for the last month."

"Is it wrong for me to be so happy?" Shego could feel her smile relaxing.

She watched as Kim lowered herself and take her lips in to her own. She relaxed for a second a let Kim hold her down. "I didn't say there was anything wrong with it. I'm just not used to seeing you with a constant smile on your face. It makes me wonder if it's all a dream sometimes."

"We've been playing around the fence for the last two years and now you're in our house. Our house, I can't believe we can even say that." Shego sat up and pulled Kim closer to her. "Do we have to go out today?"

"You know we've been putting this off for the last month. If we don't go today, she'll come and drag us there. Is that how you want to be introduced?" Shego felt her mouth start to open and reply, but two fingers stopped her from doing so. "Come on, we've faced interstellar warriors, Drakken's monsters, and god knows what else. Are you going to sit here and tell me she scares you?"

"And if I refuse to admit anything?" Shego smiled as the redhead on top of her shoved her down on the mattress. The hair came down and covered her face blocking her view. She could feel the breath seeping through the locks until it was right above her lips.

"Than I don't do anything and leave you till you do." Shego felt her body come up slightly in the bed as Kim got off of her and went over to the closet. "Now come on, are you so ashamed of me? It's just today and then we can drop bonnie off at her house, come home and not leave until Wednesday. Which if my expensive college education has anything to say is what, three days from now." She reached in and pulled out a dark blue skirt and looked back at Shego. "Or we can have a few minutes of peace and then my mother brings the twins with her and she drags us over for an undetermined amount of time."

"Fine, lets just get this over with." Shego got of the bed and started to run her hands across her dress and smooth out the wrinkles. She stood back and watched as her redhead slowly slipped on the skirt she had thrown on the bed. She walked over to her and pushed the long mane out of her way and lowered her face to Kim's ear. "Are you happy now?" She could feel her own voice give out in the end of the sentence. Just holding Kim close to her she felt all the different emotions that she had been feeling for the last twenty hours. She had been such an emotional train wreck. If she looked inside, she wouldn't recognize herself.

She felt the tension slide through Kim and she held her closer. She felt an urge to cover Kim's lips before the answer came out of them. "Shego, relax. I don't have to say that and you know it. I'm here because this is where I want to be. I'm not just happy with you. I don't know what it is. We've been playing this game with each other for the last two years. I know for a fact in the beginning nether one of us was in this for happiness. Or at least not this kind of happiness. But here we are, and most likely we'll be here tomorrow." Shego felt her target turn around in her arms. "Now stop fussing about things that you have no control over. Sure, it would be nice to think you're the supreme one and every one of your actions dictates the universe, but you're not. You just need to calm down and realize I'm still going to be here because that's were we're at right now." Kim pulled away, still looking into her lovers eyes. "I don't guarantee anything just like you don't, except for the fact that you have me. Now help me get ready to introduce you to my loving family. And get those wrinkles out of your dress."

Shego watched as the woman in front of her moved to the closet after slipping on a pale green thong she had gotten her for her birthday. Shego smiled as the woman in front of her slipped on a white button up top. She knew that, like everything in their lives, tomorrow was another day that could lead to disaster. Shego walked up and hugged the redhead and walked out the room to let her finish up. She thought about Kim's current attitude on life in general. She moved forward with such force since she rid herself of her boyfriend. She knew the two were still friends and her princess loved him dearly, but he didn't really have much say in her life like most high school friends. In a way, if she admitted it to herself, she was worried about how easily she could be left behind and it was a new feeling for her, an insecurity that dwelt deeper in her heart that she would like to admit. Hell, she was putting an ex-lover up for the redhead since they parted as friends.

Yet Shego looked back towards there bedroom door and smiled again. Her princess tugged her along with an air about her that made her wonder just how she had gotten in this relationship. She looked down at her dress and ran her hands down her hips to straighten it out. Kim led her in a daze. She knew it and welcomed it. Kim accepted that life was over to soon for some and not soon enough for others. Life was a passing glance for everyone and dug into the casualness of it deeper than others to make sure she got all she could out of it. Shego laughed. "Come on Pumpkin, if I have to go I want this to be over quick." Shego moved to the front door knowing whether tomorrow or much later, if her and Kim ended, they would have gotten the most out of each other they could, and she could accept that since she had plans to make sure neither one of them ever got bored around each other.

A/N well not much to say except the usual. I hope you enjoyed. And read, review, or just move on later.


End file.
